Sasuke's Birthday Present
by LostOne125
Summary: SasuKaka. It's Sasuke's birthday and Kakashi wants to get him something he'll never forget. YAOI. You've been warned. Lemon now included in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Kakashi quickly paced back and forth.

"What am I going to do for Sasuke's birthday?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

It was Sasuke's 20th birthday, and Kakashi wanted to do something really special for his boyfriend. Something he would never forget.

He knew Sasuke did not want a huge birthday party. How did he know, you ask? Because Sasuke said he would withhold sex from him for a month, if he threw another party like last year. The party started off good, but ended horribly with Naruto drunkenly telling everyone all about him walking in on Sasuke and Kakashi having sex one day.

And he went into graphic details.

Sasuke was beyond angry or upset. For some reason, he blamed Kakashi, who had in fact given Naruto a little bit too much to drink that night.

Kakashi continued his frenzied pacing, until a thought hit him.

'I'll let him be on top.' Let's face it Kakashi had never bottomed for a man, not even Sasuke, the love of his life.

It's not like Sasuke never wanted to. Actually, he always made it a point to try and be on top, but it just never worked out.

'I guess I'll give it try. I'll just talk him through it and show him what to do,' Kakashi thought to himself.

When Sasuke came home later, they sat at the table eating dinner in a comfortable silence.

"Um, Sasuke, for your birthday tomorrow…" At this point, Sasuke looked at him and scowled.

"It's just going to be us. A quiet day for us," he said.

Sasuke sighed in relief, but he noticed Kakashi's smugness. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have surprise for you, but you have to leave in the morning and you can't come home until 7."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He looked at him suspiciously. "Fine, but you better not try to pull anything."

"I won't I promise. It's not what you think."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

Sasuke once again looked at him suspiciously, but Kakashi just smiled. Sasuke could tell he was smiling by the crinkling of his eye. A shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

The Next Day

Sasuke left early that morning to go hang out with Naruto and the others. He left a busy Kakashi preparing everything.

He ran around the apartment getting everything ready for Sasuke's big surprise. He was finally finished after a couple of hours.

Sasuke stood outside the door around 7 o' clock, waiting anxiously. He finally gathered up his courage and proceeded to unlock the door.

When he walked into the room, he could not believe his eyes. The living room was completely covered in balloons and flowers. "Wow," was all Sasuke could say.

He found a note sitting on the end table that said: 'Come to the bedroom for your present.'

He slowly walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. He felt like a flutter of butterfly wings were in his stomach. He knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, you can come in. I'm ready," Kakashi said.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight. There were rose petals all over the floor and the bed. Candles sat all over the dresser and desk.

Then there was Kakashi standing by the bed. He had nothing on but a pair of black boxers and a red bow on his chest.

"Hello, Sasuke. I told you it would be a great surprise for you. Stop standing in the hallway with your jaw hanging and get in here."

Sasuke closed his mouth and walked into the room. "What is all this?"

"It's your birthday present. Well, I'm your birthday present," he said seductively. He sauntered over toward Sasuke and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He wanted to laugh at the look on Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean?" he said with an interested look on his face.

"I mean you can do whatever you want to me. I know you're inexperienced in that area, so I'll talk you through it. "

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "So I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah," Kakashi said nervously. The smirk on Sasuke's face grew a little bigger and more mischievous.

Sasuke's arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer against his body. He took the bow off Kakashi. Kakashi became uneasy.

"And you think you need to walk me through it," he said like he was going to laugh.

"Well, you've never been on top before, so I thought…"

"I don't need you to instruct to me, Kakashi, "he whispered into his ear. A chill went through Kakashi's spine and he felt his knees get a little weak. He had never heard him talk like that. He wondered if Sasuke knew that he sounded like pure, raw sex in his ear.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said a little breathlessly. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke slid his tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

Thei r tongues slid past each other. Sasuke let his tongue taste every inch of his mouth. He had Kakashi moaning and trembling in his arms. Sasuke had always been the better kisser. They slowly made their way to the bed, until the back of Kakashi's legs hit the edge of the bed. Sasuke gave him one last peck, before pushing him onto the bed.

Kakashi lay on the bed staring up at Sasuke, trying to catch his breath from that heart stopping kiss.

Sasuke took off his shirt showing his muscular frame. Kakashi's breath hitched looking at Sasuke. In the candlelight, Sasuke looked like some dark, fallen angel.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed and laid his body over Kakashi's and slipped his leg between his. He started to place kisses all over his face. Kakashi couldn't believe how good it felt to relinquish control over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, "he moaned. Sasuke dipped his head and began to place kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

"You're already shouting and I haven't done anything, yet, "Sasuke teased his mouth still against his throat.

"Shut up and keep going, "Kakashi gasped.

Sasuke chuckled and continued his ministrations.

Kakashi could not believe how good Sasuke was at taking control. He had never felt so turned on. He was starting to get impatient. He groaned, when Sasuke began to run his hands all over his body.

"Sasuke, stop teasing me. You better do something or I will."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and stared at him."You're being very impatient. I thought you said that I could do whatever I wanted. "

"Well, I did, but…"

Sasuke continued to stare at him making him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just need you."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Alright, then."

Sasuke sat up and gently removed Kakashi's boxers leaving him completely naked. Sasuke got off the bed and took off his remaining clothes. He climbed back into the bed.

He spread Kakashi's legs and put himself between his legs. He leaned down and kissed him.

Kakashi looked very nervous. "Relax, I'll be gentle," Sasuke paused and purred to him, "Unless you want me to be rough."

Kakashi groaned, "Sasuke," was all he could manage to say.

* * *

After a couple hours of hot, mind-blowing, body-numbing sex, Kakashi laid next to Sasuke trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke was lying beside him on his side propped up on his elbow. He ran his fingers over Kakashi's stomach, tracing his abs. Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face and wanted to laugh. Kakashi had this look of pure bliss and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…How... When…"

Sasuke laughed at Kakashi's inability to now speak full sentences.

"If you're asking how I knew what to do, I'm a natural, and I have a very good teacher," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips. Kakashi closed his eyes and opened them to stare at Sasuke.

"I think it's going to be your birthday every day," Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke smirked and said, "If this is my present, I don't mind."

They laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

* * *

I did not write a lemon scene. I wanted to spare you from the attempt.

But I hope you liked it, anyway. Thanks for reading.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. [Missing Lemon scene included]**

**Sasuke's Birthday Present**

Kakashi quickly paced back and forth.

"What am I going to do for Sasuke's birthday?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

It was Sasuke's 20th birthday, and Kakashi wanted to do something really special for his boyfriend. Something he would never forget.

He knew Sasuke did not want a huge birthday party. How did he know, you ask? Because Sasuke said he would withhold sex from him for a month, if he threw another party like last year. The party started off good, but ended horribly with Naruto drunkenly telling everyone all about him walking in on Sasuke and Kakashi having sex one day.

And he went into graphic details.

Sasuke was beyond angry or upset. For some reason, he blamed Kakashi, who had in fact given Naruto a little bit too much to drink that night.

Kakashi continued his frenzied pacing, until a thought hit him.

'I'll let him be on top.' Let's face it Kakashi had never bottomed for a man, not even Sasuke, the love of his life.

It's not like Sasuke never wanted to. Actually, he always made it a point to try and be on top, but it just never worked out.

'I guess I'll give it try. I'll just talk him through it and show him what to do,' Kakashi thought to himself.

When Sasuke came home later, they sat at the table eating dinner in a comfortable silence.

"Um, Sasuke, for your birthday tomorrow…" At this point, Sasuke looked at him and scowled.

"It's just going to be us. A quiet day for us," he said.

Sasuke sighed in relief, but he noticed Kakashi's smugness. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have surprise for you, but you have to leave in the morning and you can't come home until 7."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He looked at him suspiciously. "Fine, but you better not try to pull anything."

"I won't I promise. It's not what you think."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

Sasuke once again looked at him suspiciously, but Kakashi just smiled. Sasuke could tell he was smiling by the crinkling of his eye. A shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

The Next Day

Sasuke left early that morning to go hang out with Naruto and the others. He left a busy Kakashi preparing everything.

He ran around the apartment getting everything ready for Sasuke's big surprise. He was finally finished after a couple of hours.

Sasuke stood outside the door around 7 o' clock, waiting anxiously. He finally gathered up his courage and proceeded to unlock the door.

When he walked into the room, he could not believe his eyes. The living room was completely covered in balloons and flowers. "Wow," was all Sasuke could say.

He found a note sitting on the end table that said: 'Come to the bedroom for your present.'

He slowly walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. He felt like a flutter of butterfly wings were in his stomach. He knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, you can come in. I'm ready," Kakashi said.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight. There were rose petals all over the floor and the bed. Candles sat all over the dresser and desk.

Then there was Kakashi standing by the bed. He had nothing on but a pair of black boxers and a red bow on his chest.

"Hello, Sasuke. I told you it would be a great surprise for you. Stop standing in the hallway with your jaw hanging and get in here."

Sasuke closed his mouth and walked into the room. "What is all this?"

"It's your birthday present. Well, I'm your birthday present," he said seductively. He sauntered over toward Sasuke and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He wanted to laugh at the look on Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean?" he said with an interested look on his face.

"I mean you can do whatever you want to me. I know you're inexperienced in that area, so I'll talk you through it. "

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "So I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah," Kakashi said nervously. The smirk on Sasuke's face grew a little bigger and more mischievous.

Sasuke's arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer against his body. He took the bow off Kakashi. Kakashi became uneasy.

"And you think you need to walk me through it," he said like he was going to laugh.

"Well, you've never been on top before, so I thought…"

"I don't need you to instruct to me, Kakashi, "he whispered into his ear. A chill went through Kakashi's spine and he felt his knees get a little weak. He had never heard him talk like that. He wondered if Sasuke knew that he sounded like pure, raw sex in his ear.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said a little breathlessly. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke slid his tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

Thei r tongues slid past each other. Sasuke let his tongue taste every inch of his mouth. He had Kakashi moaning and trembling in his arms. Sasuke had always been the better kisser. They slowly made their way to the bed, until the back of Kakashi's legs hit the edge of the bed. Sasuke gave him one last peck, before pushing him onto the bed.

Kakashi lay on the bed staring up at Sasuke, trying to catch his breath from that heart stopping kiss.

Sasuke took off his shirt showing his muscular frame. Kakashi's breath hitched looking at Sasuke. In the candlelight, Sasuke looked like some dark, fallen angel.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed and laid his body over Kakashi's and slipped his leg between his. He started to place kisses all over his face. Kakashi couldn't believe how good it felt to relinquish control over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, "he moaned. Sasuke dipped his head and began to place kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

"You're already shouting and I haven't done anything, yet, "Sasuke teased his mouth still against his throat.

"Shut up and keep going, "Kakashi gasped.

Sasuke chuckled and continued his ministrations.

Kakashi could not believe how good Sasuke was at taking control. He had never felt so turned on. He was starting to get impatient. He groaned, when Sasuke began to run his hands all over his body.

"Sasuke, stop teasing me. You better do something or I will."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and stared at him."You're being very impatient. I thought you said that I could do whatever I wanted. "

"Well, I did, but…"

Sasuke continued to stare at him making him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just need you."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Alright, then."

Sasuke sat up and gently removed Kakashi's boxers leaving him completely naked. Sasuke got off the bed and took off his remaining clothes. He climbed back into the bed.

He spread Kakashi's legs and put himself between his legs. He leaned down and kissed him.

Kakashi looked very nervous. "Relax, I'll be gentle," Sasuke paused and purred to him, "Unless you want me to be rough."

Kakashi groaned, "Sasuke," was all he could manage to say.

_**

* * *

**_

(Insert lemon scene here) XD

"Sasuke, you're gonna make me come and we haven't even got to the good part, yet," he continued after a few seconds of his mind shutting down from Sasuke's sexy voice.

The raven haired ninja just chuckled at his words.

"Well, then we better do something about that. Where's the lube?"

Kakashi handed Sasuke the lube. He popped open the tube and coated his fingers thoroughly.

Kakashi bit on his lips, feeling a slight pain as Sasuke's finger breached his entrance. He slowly began to move the finger in and out.

Sasuke leaned over him and ran a tongue over his lips. Kakashi eagerly opened his mouth and moaned, when he felt another finger enter him.

Sasuke explored every inch of his mouth, sensually running his tongue over his own. He began to scissor Kakashi's entrance, reveling at the tight heat encompassing his fingers.

Kakashi never felt anything like this in his life. He began to push himself further onto Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke added another finger and began to stretch him, softly caressing Kakashi's spot.

The silver-haired ninja saw a white flash, as that spot was gently touched. He groaned, as Sasuke began to suck on his neck, making sure to leave a giant mark.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, do it. I need you."

He felt a smirk against his neck, as Sasuke sat up to look at him. He placed a gentle kiss on the jounin's lips and pulled his fingers out.

The older man felt the emptiness and prepared himself for something else.

Sasuke positioned his cock at his entrance and slowly began to push in. He groaned as slid in all the way, completely enveloped inside of his boyfriend.

Kakashi took deep gulps of breath to get used to the feeling of being stretched.

It took all Sasuke's willpower to stay still, while his lover got accustomed to him, soon his patience was rewarded with a grinding of hips against his own.

He looked down and was rewarded the sight of a dazed looking Kakashi. He smiled and started to move his hips.

He pushed in and out slowly, grunting with the tightening of muscles around him. He sped up his movements, as he leaned down and kissed Kakashi roughly.

He plunged his tongue into his mouth, while Kakashi sucked on his tongue passionately.

Kakashi wrapped his legs around his waist and cried out when Sasuke went in deeper.

Sasuke leaned down on his elbows, as his hips began to roughly pound into Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned and cried out at every thrust. Each one sending him into a seemingly pleasure filled dream. He desperately reached up and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, holding him tightly to his body.

"Uhhh, Sasuke. What are you doing to me?"

Sasuke smirked and replied breathlessly,"I'm pounding you into the mattress."

He didn't understand how Sasuke could be some calm, but that thought soon left him.

He screamed, when Sasuke's hips picked up even more speed, hitting that special bundle of nerves each time.

Sasuke reached a hand between them and began to run his hand over Kakashi's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Kakashi screamed at the feeling of a hand firmly touching him.

Sasuke soon began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Kakashi managed to hide a sob at the intense pleasure coursing through his entire body.

It was too much. He screamed "Sasuke!" as he reached his climax.

He exploded all over Sasuke's hand and their stomachs.

He groaned as he came down from his orgasmic high, Sasuke slowed his thrusts down, circling his hips inside Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned at the feeling and opened his eyes to see a grinning Sasuke.

"I bet you I can make you come again," he said sexily, as he pulled out slowly and slammed back into Kakashi, hitting his prostate.

The older man screamed at the feeling, flashes of white stars filling his vision. Sasuke sat up and grabbed Kakashi's legs, placing them on his shoulders.

He leaned down and thrust roughly into his now flexible lover.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kakashi groaned out.

"No, just want to make it special."

Sasuke let out a low moan, as he sped up his thrusts. He gripped the other's hips tightly, as he went in deeper and deeper.

Kakashi was already hard again and he now felt himself getting closer to release again.

"Sasuke, I'm coming."

Sasuke moved faster and harder. Kakashi tensed and screamed, as he climaxed.

Sasuke groaned, as he felt the unbearable tightening of muscles around him.

He cried out as he released his seed deep within his boyfriend.

He moved Kakashi's legs out of the way, as he collapsed on top of him.

They both lay there in silence, trying to catch their breaths.

All of a sudden, Kakashi could feel Sasuke's hardening member inside him.

"Fuck, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up a little and gave a small smile.

"I hope you're ready for round two, Kakashi."

* * *

After a couple hours of hot, mind-blowing, body-numbing sex, Kakashi laid next to Sasuke trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke was lying beside him on his side propped up on his elbow. He ran his fingers over Kakashi's stomach, tracing his abs. Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face and wanted to laugh. Kakashi had this look of pure bliss and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…How... When…"

Sasuke laughed at Kakashi's inability to now speak full sentences.

"If you're asking how I knew what to do, I'm a natural, and I have a very good teacher," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips. Kakashi closed his eyes and opened them to stare at Sasuke.

"I think it's going to be your birthday every day," Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke smirked and said, "If this is my present, I don't mind."

They laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

* * *

I didn't have enough confidence to write this lemon scene in it earlier, but i've written a couple, now. So here you go.

If you liked it, you should really thank Windgale because I wasn't going to write anything else to it.

Personally, I like listening to people's requests or suggestions. Sometimes it gives me inspiration.

And this is one of the results. Hey, maybe i'll get more reviews. :)

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
